Karma
by Azumaya Miyuki
Summary: Sakitnya cinta yang dirasakan oleh Kurapika dan Kuroro... BAGIAN AWAL dari dwilogi Karma-Flowery Spring.


**Karma**

A Hunter x Hunter Fan Fiction.

Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter adalah milik Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei.

* * *

"Kalau aku mati nanti, apa kamu akan cari orang lain untuk jadi penggantiku?"

Semilir angin berhembus lembut, menyapa helaian rambutku. Deburan ombak berlomba, menggulung pasir putih yang terasa hangat. Dengan penuh keindahan, sinar mentari menyapu sisa-sisa kesedihan.

Pantai. Kami sedang berada di sebuah pantai. Yang asri, yang berlangit biru, yang melambangkan kedamaian. Kuroro mengajakku menyusuri pantai ini, sekedar untuk membuatku tenang karena akhir-akhir ini menurutnya aku terlalu stress. Namun kata-kataku barusan membuat wajah Kuroro nampak gusar.

"Kamu bicara apa, Kurapika?" tanyanya. "Kenapa kamu menanyakan masalah itu?"

"Aku hanya bertanya. Tapi tolong kamu jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur," ucapku serius. Mataku menelisik ekspresi Kuroro. Mencoba membaca apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Jangan ungkit-ungkit masalah itu lagi. Sudah cukup pertumpahan darah diantara kita," tandas Kuroro. "Yuk, kita pulang."

Kuroro meraih tanganku, lalu menggandengnya dengan lembut. Perasaanku jadi campur aduk.

_Aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu, Kuroro… Tapi bagaimana jika ajal sudah menjemputku?_

* * *

Mataku masih terpejam ketika matahari sudah menyeruak melalui celah-celah jendela kamarku. Dingin, aku menarik selimut. Kenapa udara hari ini begitu menusuk tulang?

Refleks, tiba-tiba aku terbatuk. Berulang-ulang kali rasa tak enak di kerongkongan menyuruhku untuk mengeluarkan 'sesuatu'. Dan berulang kali pula tetes demi tetes darah meluncur deras dari mulutku… membanjiri selimutku yang berwarna putih bersih…

"Ya ampun, hari ini aku harus mencuci selimut ini lagi," aku berujar setengah kesal. Kesal kepada diriku sendiri tentunya. Dengan langkah sedikit terseok-seok aku menarik selimutku dan langsung menuju kamar mandi. Hampir saja aku membentur pintu karena masih setengah sadar. Aku hendak mencucinya sekarang agar tak ketahuan oleh yang lain. Oleh Gon, Killua, dan Leorio. Aku tak ingin mereka sampai tahu.

Seminggu belakangan ini, aku sering sekali batuk darah. Entah kenapa. Padahal, aku sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit. Aku merasa sehat. Aku merasa kuat. Tubuhku sama sekali tak terasa lemas. Tapi entah kenapa, beratus kali tetesan darah tumpah dari badanku.

Tidak ada yang mengetahui perihal penyakit yang kuderita ini. Aku tak ingin sahabat-sahabatku tahu. Dan yang paling penting, aku juga tak ingin Kuroro sampai tahu.

Sanggupkah aku menyembunyikan penyakit ini selamanya? Sampai kapankah aku bisa bertahan hidup di dunia ini?

"Kurapika, kamu sedang apa?"

Aku langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dengan wajah kaget.

"Ti-tidak sedang apa-apa kok, Gon."

Gon, datang mendekat sambil mengucek matanya. Mungkin dia baru saja terbangun karena wajahnya masih tampak mengantuk.

"Lalu, kenapa kamu bangun sepagi ini?" tanya Gon lagi.

"Mmmm… aku…"

Aku tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Mulutku seolah terkunci. Tanganku menggenggam erat-erat untaian selimut yang kusembunyikan di balik badanku.

"Kamu menyembunyikan sesuatu ya, Kurapika?" tanya Gon lagi.

"Ng…"

"Apa itu yang kamu sembunyikan? Lihat, dong!"

"Cu-cuma selimut, kok!" jawabku gugup.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kamu menyembunyikannya?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin memegangnya di belakang badanku saja. Apa tidak boleh?"

"Ya… nggak masalah, sih."

"Mmm… aku ke kamarku dulu, ya."

"Oke."

Aku langsung cepat-cepat kabur ke kamarku dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat. Semoga nanti aku bisa mencuci selimutku yang bernoda darah ini tanpa ketahuan oleh yang lain.

* * *

"Kurapika."

"Ya, ada apa, Kuroro?"

"Belakangan ini kamu kelihatan agak pucat. Apa kamu sakit?" tanya Kuroro. Sejurus kemudian dia menempelkan telapak tangannya ke keningku. Jantungku langsung berdebar tanpa diminta.

"Aku sehat-sehat saja, kok," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Kurasakan, belakangan ini kesehatanku mulai menurun. Ketika aku batuk, darah yang keluar semakin banyak. Aku juga sering kewalahan apabila mengerjakan tugas yang agak berat.

Apa 'waktu'-ku semakin dekat?

"Kenapa bengong?" Kuroro menepuk pundakku perlahan. "Kamu sedang memikirkan apa?"

"Tidak ada," aku menggelengkan kepala.

Aku tak ingin membuat Kuroro khawatir.

* * *

Hujan seolah tumpah dari langit. Begitu deras, begitu berirama. Aku yang kebetulan sedang berada di luar rumah dan tidak membawa payung terang saja langsung basah kuyup. Dengan langkah tertatih, kususuri jalanan sambil membiarkan butiran air hujan membasahi tubuhku yang rikuh.

"Kurapika!" seseorang memanggil namaku, lalu 'membungkus'-ku dengan mantel hitamnya. "Kenapa kamu bisa sampai basah seperti ini?"

"Aku kehujanan," jawabku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ayo, kita duduk disitu dulu," Kuroro menggenggam tanganku. Beberapa detik kemudian, kami berdua telah duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang terlindung dari tetesan air hujan.

"Kamu pasti kedinginan."

"Ah, nggak juga," aku beringsut di dalam mantel Kuroro dengan malu-malu.

"Bohong. Buktinya bibirmu gemetaran."

Aku langsung menutup mulut dengan kedua tanganku.

"Mana buktinya bibirku gemetaran?"

"Ada. Tuh," Kuroro menunjuk bibirku yang kututup dengan tangan.

"Nggak ada, kok!"

"Ada. Dibalik tanganmu."

"Hahaha… iya deh, bibirku gemetar. Aku sebetulnya memang kedinginan," aku membuka rahasia.

"Nih," Kuroro memberikan segelas minuman hangat ke tanganku.

"Apa ini?"

"Coklat panas," kata Kuroro. "Minumlah. Supaya badanmu cepat hangat."

"Makasih…"

Aku lantas membuka tutup gelas coklat panas itu, lalu meminumnya perlahan.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Kuroro.

"Mmm… iya," sahutku.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, hujan berhenti. Cahaya mentari menembus langit. Muncullah sebuah pelangi yang terbentang sangat indah. Aku dan Kuroro menatap pelangi itu bersama-sama.

Tiba-tiba, tanpa diminta, rasa tak enak menyelinap lagi di tenggorokanku. Aku terbatuk beberapa kali. Kututup mulutku dengan tangan agar suara batukku sedikit teredam. Namun sial, tanganku malah dibanjiri oleh darah. Wajahku langsung pucat ketika Kuroro melihat itu semua.

"Kurapika?" Kuroro langsung mendekatiku. "Kamu… kenapa? Kamu sakit?"

"Aku nggak apa-apa," aku menjawab sambil menyeka noda darah yang tersisa.

"Kenapa bisa begini? Sudah berapa lama kamu batuk darah seperti ini?" tanya Kuroro cemas.

"Dua minggu lebih."

"APA? Kenapa dibiarkan saja? Kenapa tidak pergi ke dokter?" Kuroro mencengkram lenganku.

"Sudah kucoba mengobatinya dengan Holy Chain, tapi entah kenapa tidak berhasil."

"Ayo, kita ke dokter sekarang," Kuroro memapahku berdiri. Namun pandanganku langsung memburam. Gelap. Pekat.

* * *

Ketika aku tersadar, aku telah berada di dalam kamarku. Disampingku, Kuroro duduk menungguiku. Wajahnya langsung cerah saat melihatku sudah sadar.

"Sudah bangun?" tanyanya.

"Iya."

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"He-eh," aku mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Kurapika, soal penyakitmu itu..."

"Aku juga tidak tahu apa penyebab sakit ini. Aku sudah mencoba untuk mengobatinya sendiri, tapi ternyata aku tidak sanggup. Padahal Holy Chain sudah kurancang untuk menyembuhkan segala macam luka dengan cepat dan efisien."

"Mungkin kita harus ke dokter."

"Tapi jangan sama Leorio ya," aku tertawa.

"Ya nggaklah," Kuroro ikut tertawa juga.

Saat Kuroro hendak pulang, dia berkata, "Besok aku antar kamu ke dokter, ya."

"Baiklah," jawabku.

* * *

Aku diharuskan dokter untuk menjalani foto roentgen. Setelah fotonya selesai dan bisa dilihat, dokter langsung menemuiku dan Kuroro.

"Apa ada suatu benda yang melilit di jantung Anda?" dokter itu bertanya padaku.

Kuroro langsung menatapku dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Ya, ada. Seutas rantai," jawabku, berusaha untuk tenang.

"Bagaimana bisa rantai itu berada di jantung Anda?"

"Alasannya rahasia. Saya tidak bisa memberitahu Anda."

"Perlu Anda ketahui, rantai itulah yang menyebabkan darah keluar saat Anda terbatuk," jelas dokter tersebut. "Ujung rantai itu menusuk ke dalam jantung Anda. Jadi, bahasa kasarnya, jantung Anda mengalami kebocoran."

Apa? Kok bisa begini? Judgement Chain yang kuciptakan dan kutancapkan ke jantungku sendiri ini yang malah membuatku sakit?

"Jika Anda mau, saya bisa melakukan operasi untuk mengeluarkan rantai tersebut dari tubuh Anda."

"Akan saya pikirkan dulu. Terima kasih, dokter," ucapku sambil menarik tangan Kuroro. Kami pun keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kurapika, apa maksud dokter tadi?" tanya Kuroro saat perjalanan pulang. "Benarkah di jantungmu juga tertancap sebuah rantai?"

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Mungkin sudah saatnya aku mengatakan hal ini semua pada Kuroro.

"Guruku pernah bilang, kalau aku ingin menciptakan rantai yang kuat dari Nen dan tak akan bisa putus, maka aku harus menukarnya dengan sesuatu yang betul-betul pantas."

"Lalu, kamu menukar kekuatan itu… dengan hidupmu sendiri?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa kamu lakukan hal ini, Kurapika?"

"Tentu saja untuk membunuh seluruh anggota Ryodan!"

Kuroro berdiri mematung di hadapanku.

"Kurapika…"

"Sudahlah! Kalian semua takkan bisa mengerti keinginanku!" teriakku sambil berlari meninggalkan Kuroro.

"Kurapika!"

Tak kupedulikan suara Kuroro yang memanggilku. Aku hanya berlari dan terus berlari…

* * *

'_Kalau aku mati nanti, apa kamu akan cari orang lain untuk jadi penggantiku?'_

Kata-kata itu kembali terngiang di telingaku. Betapa bodohnya diriku! Jelas saja kalau aku mati nanti Kuroro akan cari seseorang untuk jadi penggantiku. Aku 'kan nggak ada artinya di mata dia. Bahkan di mata semua orang!

"Kurapika," terdengar suara Gon memanggilku, disusul dengan ketukan lembut di pintu.

"Ada apa?" jawabku. Sudah seharian ini aku mengurung diriku di kamar. Aku jadi bosan keluar sejak aku marah dengan Kuroro.

"Kuroro datang, tuh!" kata Gon.

"Suruh saja dia pulang! Aku nggak mau ketemu sama dia!" jeritku sambil menutup mukaku dengan bantal.

"Kamu kenapa? Lagi marahan ya sama Kuroro?"

"Sudahlah, Gon. Aku tidak akan keluar."

"Tapi Kuroro bilang dia akan terus menunggu sampai kamu keluar kamar."

Mendadak aku jadi tambah marah. Kekesalanku makin bertumpuk-tumpuk.

"Ya sudah! Biarkan saja dia menunggu sampai jenggotan!" kataku kesal.

"Oke!" Gon malah menanggapi omonganku dengan nada ceria. Aku semakin gemas.

* * *

Malam sudah larut. Perutku bernyanyi minta diisi. Aku pun keluar kamar dengan tenangnya. Ternyata Kuroro masih duduk menungguku di ruang tamu!

"Ku-Kuroro?"

"Hei," Kuroro menyapaku. "Akhirnya keluar juga."

"Kenapa kamu masih disini? Ini 'kan sudah jam setengah dua belas," kataku sambil menunjuk jam dinding.

"'Kan sudah kubilang, aku akan tetap menunggumu disini sampai kamu keluar," sahut Kuroro santai.

Aku hanya berdiri seraya menggerutu di dalam hati.

"Pasti… kamu keluar kamar karena lapar, 'kan?"

"Eh?"

"Kata Gon, kamu belum makan dari tadi siang."

Grrr…! Untuk apa sih Gon bilang-bilang ke Kuroro kalau aku belum makan? Memangnya dia satpam, apa? Perlu lapor setiap 2 x 24 jam?

Karena perutku sudah tak mampu bertahan lagi, tanpa menjawab Kuroro, aku langsung pergi ke dapur dan makan.

Selesai makan, aku bermaksud untuk kembali mengurung diri di kamar lagi. Namun sebelum aku sempat memegang gagang pintu, Kuroro keburu menarik tanganku.

"Kuroro?"

"Jangan pergi. Ada yang mau kubicarakan denganmu," Kuroro menatapku serius. Aku jadi berdebar.

"A-apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan?"

"Soal penyakitmu."

"Tolong jangan ungkit-ungkit itu lagi."

"Tapi, kalau tidak diselesaikan, masalahnya akan semakin panjang dan berbelit-belit."

"Jadi?"

"Kamu harus rela melepaskan rantai itu dari jantungmu."

"Lalu aku akan kehilangan semua kekuatan yang selama ini telah aku perjuangkan? Tidak. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu, Kuroro! Lebih baik aku mati daripada kehilangan kekuatan ini!"

"Apa kekuatan itu masih berarti kalau kamu sudah mati dan tidak dapat mempergunakannya lagi? Kamu terlalu cepat menarik kesimpulan. Berpikir panjang dulu sebelum mengambil tindakan," ucap Kuroro tajam.

"Jangan mencampuri hidupku!"

"Tentu saja aku harus ikut campur. Karena aku mencintaimu."

Lagi-lagi Kuroro mampu membuat mulutku bungkam seketika.

"Aku ingin kamu selalu menemaniku, aku tak ingin kematian begitu cepat memisahkan kita."

"Kuroro…"

"Aku ingin menjawab pertanyaan yang kamu lontarkan beberapa hari yang lalu. Kalau kamu mati nanti, aku tidak akan mencari orang lain untuk menggantikan posisi dirimu. Tapi aku akan ikut denganmu. Aku akan bunuh diri agar bisa menyusulmu ke alam sana, Kurapika."

Jawaban mengejutkan dari Kuroro itu membuatku terbelalak.

"Kenapa kamu malah mau melakukan hal itu kalau aku mati?"

"Karena aku hanya mencintai kamu."

"Bohong! Pasti nanti kalau aku mati, kamu akan jatuh cinta dengan orang lain!"

"Percayalah padaku. Aku hanya mencintai Kurapika."

Kami berdua terdiam selama beberapa menit. Dalam hati, aku bersyukur Gon dan yang lainnya tidak melihat kami, yang tengah berada dalam posisi berpegangan tangan. Apalagi wajahku begitu merona saat ini.

"Tapi, Kuroro… aku…"

"Kalau kamu belum tahu apa yang sebaiknya kamu lakukan, aku akan menunggu jawabanmu esok hari," ucap Kuroro sembari melepaskan tanganku dengan lembut. "Aku pulang dulu, ya. Sampai besok."

"Iya, sampai besok," aku mengantar Kuroro sampai ke pintu depan. Lalu aku pun menutup pintu.

"Suit, suit… tadi ada yang mesra-mesraan, nih… Asoy!" tiba-tiba kudengar suara usil Killua. Langkahku mendadak terhenti.

Dibalik dinding dekat kamarku, tampaklah Gon, Killua, dan Leorio sedang tertawa cekikikan. Dari arah di mana aku dan Kuroro tadi berbicara, mereka bertiga sama sekali tak terlihat. Letak persembunyian sahabat-sahabatku itu sangat sempurna.

"Ja-jadi… kalian melihat… semuanya?" tanyaku.

"Yup! Se-mu-a-nya!" kali ini Leorio yang berbicara.

"Kurapika, maaf ya. Tadi aku sudah melarang Killua dan Leorio, namun karena mereka tetap bersikeras, juga didukung oleh pembicaraan Kurapika dengan Kuroro yang diiringi oleh 'adegan' yang mesra, aku jadi ikut tertarik untuk menyaksikannya bersama dengan mereka," Gon berujar dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kalian…" mataku telah berubah warna menjadi merah. "…bersiaplah untuk 'merasakan' neraka!"

"Stop! Tunggu dulu. Tadi waktu kamu bicara dengan Kuroro, kok ada mengungkit-ungkit soal penyakit, sih? Memangnya kamu sakit, Kurapika?" pertanyaan Killua membuatku jantungku nyaris berhenti.

"Iya, betul! Terus, kenapa waktu beberapa hari yang lalu saat aku memergokimu bangun pagi-pagi sambil menyeret selimut, kenapa kamu malah menyembunyikan selimut itu dibalik badanmu?" kali ini Gon yang bertanya.

Huft… kurasa aku sudah terpojok. Aku takkan lagi bisa berkelit. Kurasa aku harus menceritakan segalanya kepada mereka. Kurasa mereka akan bisa mengerti kalau mereka memang benar-benar sahabatku.

"Ceritanya begini…" aku pun memulai untuk menceritakan rahasiaku.

* * *

"Nah, begitulah ceritanya."

Aku menatap wajah-wajah di hadapanku. Semuanya tegang.

"Jadi… selama ini… Kurapika sakit sampai separah itu?" Gon bertanya. Matanya yang lugu menatapku.

"Yah… begitulah."

"Kebocoran pada jantung, itu 'kan perkara serius!" Leorio berteriak tiba-tiba, membuat kami semua kaget. "Kalau rantai di dalam tubuhmu itu tak segera dikeluarkan, bisa-bisa kamu death!"

"Hush! Berisik amat sih," Killua melempar Leorio dengan bantal. "Kurapika, apa yang akan kamu lakukan selanjutnya?"

"Aku belum tahu… aku masih menimbang-nimbang apakah aku sanggup untuk kehilangan senjata dan kekuatanku," aku menjawab dengan wajah ragu.

"Kurapika, lebih baik, rantai itu dikeluarkan saja," usul Gon. "Hidup itu lebih penting daripada kekuatan. Banyak orang yang ingin hidup lebih lama tapi tidak bisa. Kamu harus bersyukur. Kamu harus mempertahankan hidupmu, Kurapika. Demi kami semua, demi Kuroro."

"Dan juga, demi keluargamu yang telah berada lebih dahulu di alam sana. Kamu sudah berjanji 'kan pada mereka, kalau kamu tidak akan mati sebelum bisa membalaskan dendammu dan membunuh seluruh anggota dari Gen'ei Ryodan?" tambah Killua.

Aku menggangguk pelan. Semua itu memang benar. Tapi bagaimana caranya aku membalaskan dendamku tanpa sebuah kekuatan yang 'sejati'?

"Hoaaaahheeeemmmm… Sudah malam, nih. Tidur, yuk!" suara Leorio memecahkan kaca, eh salah… maksudnya, memecahkan keheningan malam.

"Ya sudahlah, aku juga mau tidur," ucapku sembari membuka pintu kamar. "Selamat malam, semuanya."

"Selamat malam…" mereka bertiga menjawab serempak seperti paduan suara.

Aku langsung memasuki kamar dan menutup pintu. Berbagai opini dari Gon dan yang lainnya berlompatan di sudut otakku.

Kuakui, sebenarnya aku orang yang lemah. Sangat lemah. Sangat rapuh. Lebih rapuh dari kertas. Tapi aku berpura-pura kuat. Berpura-pura sanggup membunuh orang. Padahal aku takut melihat mayat bergelimpangan. Aku trauma melihat kubangan darah yang banyak. Aku takut akan banyak hal. Aku takut akan segala kekuranganku yang selama ini kusembunyikan dari mata orang lain. Aku takut…

Memikirkan itu semua membuat tubuhku menggigil. Tanpa kusadari, air mataku berlinang. Aku menangis di pojokan kamar. Untung tak ada yang melihatnya…

* * *

"Hai," ucapku.

"Hai juga," sahut Kuroro.

"Mmm… sudah menunggu lama?"

"Belum, kok."

"Ng… Kuroro, soal yang kemarin itu-"

"Kurapika, rantai yang menancap di jantungmu itu tak perlu dikeluarkan kalau kamu memang tidak mau," kata Kuroro tiba-tiba, membuatku terperangah.

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

"Kalau kamu memang tak ingin kekuatanmu dilenyapkan, itu terserah padamu," ujar Kuroro. "Kamu bebas menentukan apa yang hendak kamu lakukan."

"Benarkah?" aku menatap Kuroro dengan mata berbinar.

"Ya," sahut Kuroro. "Aku takkan memaksamu lagi."

"Terima kasih ya, Kuroro!"

Saking senangnya, tanpa sadar aku memegang tangan Kuroro. Di tangan kanan Kuroro, terukir sebuah tanda berwarna hitam yang melingkar seperti gelang.

"Apa ini?" aku menunjuk tanda di tangan Kuroro.

"Oh ini, keren 'kan?"

"Iya, tapi itu apa sih? Semacam tattoo?"

"Yah… bisa dikatakan begitulah."

"Oh ya, hari ini kamu ingin ajak aku ke mana?"

"Kamu suka baca, 'kan? Kita pergi ke perpustakaan, yuk!" ajak Kuroro.

"Ayo!"

Kami pun pergi ke sebuah perpustakaan yang cukup luas. Tempat yang memiliki banyak buku seperti ini menjadi tempat favorit aku dan Kuroro karena kami berdua suka membaca. Yang lebih hebohnya lagi, aku dengan Kuroro sama-sama menggemari buku-buku sejarah.

Begitu sampai di perpustakaan, kami berdua langsung berlagak seperti anak autis, bagaikan tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Begitulah tingkah kami kalau sudah 'bertatap muka' dengan buku. Kebetulan aku sedang membaca buku tentang kutukan-kutukan yang sering dilakukan oleh para penyihir dan peramal dari berbagai tahun. Entah kenapa aku merasa begitu tertarik dengan buku itu.

Dengan serius, kutelusuri halaman demi halaman buku tersebut. Tiba-tiba ekor mataku tertumbuk pada sebuah halaman. Disitu tertulis tentang kutukan kematian yang dilakukan oleh beberapa orang di zaman dahulu. Karena kutukan itu banyak memakan korban, penggunaannya kemudian dilarang. Tetapi yang membuatku kaget, tanda dari kutukan itu sama dengan tanda yang tercetak di tangan Kuroro!

Apa? Tanda itu bukan sekedar tattoo? Lalu kalau ternyata itu benar-benar lambang dari kutukan kematian, untuk apa Kuroro menggunakannya?

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, aku langsung menghampiri Kuroro.

"Kuroro, apa maksudnya ini?" tanyaku sambil menunjukkan buku kutukan di tanganku, dan memperlihatkan padanya sebuah halaman tentang kutukan kematian. Kuroro memandangnya lekat-lekat.

"Kenapa tanda kutukan kematian yang tergambar di halaman ini sama dengan tattoo di tangan kananmu?"

Kuroro nampak menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Jawab aku, Kuroro."

"Kita bicarakan hal ini di luar," Kuroro langsung menarik tanganku. Semenit kemudian, kami pun telah berdiri di depan pintu gedung perpustakaan itu.

"Kuroro, tolong jelaskan semuanya."

"Kurapika…"

"Betulkah tanda di tanganmu itu bukan tattoo biasa? Itu adalah tanda kutukan kematian yang kuperlihatkan tadi, 'kan?" aku terus mendesak Kuroro untuk mengakuinya.

Namun Kuroro tetap diam.

"Kuroro! Jangan buat aku bingung. Tolong jawab pertanyaanku," aku mengguncang tubuh Kuroro.

"Kurapika, ini memang kutukan," ucap Kuroro sambil menunjukkan tanda di tangannya. "Ini memang kutukan kematian yang tadi kamu baca itu."

"Kenapa… kenapa kamu menggunakannya? Untuk apa?"

"Kamu 'kan tidak ingin melepaskan rantai yang membelit di jantungmu. Maka dari itu, untuk mengantisipasi apabila hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi pada dirimu suatu hari nanti, aku memasang kutukan ini di tubuhku. Fungsinya hampir sama dengan Judgement Chain."

"Berarti, ada persyaratan yang harus terpenuhi supaya kutukan itu bekerja. Apa persyaratan itu?"

"Aku akan ikut mati apabila kamu mati," jawab Kuroro dengan wajah santai.

"APA?"

"Kenapa kaget begitu?"

"Ke-kenapa kamu membuat persyaratan semacam itu? Kamu terlalu murah menghargai nyawamu!"

"Aku hanya ingin memenuhi janjiku, Kurapika. Aku juga akan menyusulmu kalau kamu mati."

"Tapi…"

"Sudahlah. Kalau kamu tidak ingin melepaskan kekuatanmu, maka aku juga tidak ingin melepaskan dirimu. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu."

"Kuroro… terima kasih. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi," ucapku sambil terisak. Kuroro langsung menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

* * *

Bulan purnama menghiasi langit malam ini. Sungguh indah. Aku merasakan firasat yang tak begitu enak, jadi aku ingin melewatkan lebih banyak waktu lagi bersama dengan Kuroro. Syukurlah, Kuroro mau menemaniku, walaupun hanya untuk memandangi rembulan yang bersinar.

"Kuroro," ucapku sambil meletakkan kepalaku di pundak Kuroro.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kuroro.

"Aku… mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kurapika," ucap Kuroro sambil membelai rambutku lembut. Aku merasa tenang. Seolah lupa kalau penyakit yang kuderita ini bisa merenggut nyawaku kapan saja.

"Ke mana pun aku pergi, kamu ikut denganku, ya?"

"Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu."

Belum puas aku merasakan kehangatan ketika berada di samping Kuroro, penyakit ini kembali menyergapku. Aku terbatuk beberapa kali, darah segar pun menetes.

"Sakit…" ucapku. Saking sakitnya, aku sampai menangis.

"Kurapika…" Kuroro hanya mampu menyebut namaku.

Aku merasa waktuku tak lama lagi. Sekujur tubuhku sakit sekali. Pandanganku mulai mengabur.

"Kurapika!" Kuroro menepuk pipiku.

"Kuroro, selamat tinggal… terima kasih untuk semuanya…"

Seusai mengucapkan kata-kata itu, aku tak mampu mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Lidahku seolah kelu. Aku hanya mampu mendengar dan melihat samar-samar.

Disaat aku tak mampu lagi berkata-kata, aku melihat darah menetes berulang kali dari pergelangan tangan Kuroro, tepat di mana tanda kutukan kematian itu berada. Kuroro mengernyit kesakitan namun dia tetap berusaha untuk tersenyum saat menatapku.

Tuhan… apa Kuroro juga benar-benar akan mati?

Apa aku terlalu egois, sehingga menyebabkan Kuroro jadi ikut menderita begini?

Kuroro… maafkan aku. Maafkan manusia yang tidak tahu diri ini.

Sekujur tubuhku kembali terasa ngilu luar biasa. Aku menjerit tertahan. Mungkin inilah ajalku. Di sampingku, Kuroro juga tampak kesakitan karena darah keluar tidak hanya dari pergelangan tangannya, tapi juga melalui pori-pori kulit lengannya. Aku tak sanggup melihatnya. Kami berdua sama-sama merasakan sakitnya cinta.

Apa ini karma karena aku telah mencintai seseorang yang seharusnya menjadi musuhku?

Tubuh ini seolah tak punya raga lagi. Aku pun terhempas dan tergeletak. Begitu juga dengan Kuroro.

Samar-samar sebuah suara terdengar di telingaku. Aku harap Kuroro juga mendengarnya.

_"Belum saatnya kalian berdua untuk mati, kalian hanya akan tertidur panjang… untuk sementawa waktu. Dan suatu saat nanti kalian akan terbangun kembali. Saling mengingat, saling menyayangi, satu sama lain."_

Sepertinya Kuroro juga mendengarnya, sebab sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya.

Sampai saatnya nanti tiba, biarkanlah kami menikmati tidur panjang kami ini dulu, terbungkus dalam keheningan dunia…

**The End**

* * *

~ Note:

Tes tes, satu dua tiga…

Moshi-moshi, minna-san!

Azumaya Miyuki kembali membuat fanfic gaje nan abal -digetok-

Hmm… mungkin fanfic kali ini sedikit lebih panjang dibandingkan fanfic-fanfic oneshot saya yang sebelumnya.

Ending-nya juga rada ngawur dan sulit dimengerti kayaknya…

Maaf kalau membuat minna-san capek dengan fanfic saya yang agak panjang ini.

Oh ya, maaf sekali kalau ada typo. Saya cepat-cepat sih ngetiknya… (ngejar target)

Dan kalau nggak keberatan, silakan direview yah!

Sankyuu minna-san!

-Azumaya Miyuki-


End file.
